1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of caller identification device, especially referring to a picture/sound output equipment with caller identification and volume adjustment functions that displays the caller's telephone number when the picture/sound output equipment is in use, thereby help users not to miss the incoming phone calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional picture/sound output equipment, such as VCRs, VCD players, and DVD players, is provided with the basic picture/sound output devices for connection to TV. When turned on, the picture/sound output equipment displays the contents of videotapes/CDs on TV screen. Users can adjust certain functions of the picture/sound output equipment through the menus shown on the screen.
Users tend to increase the volume of picture/sound output equipment for excitement when they watch the special-effect motion pictures. As the volume is increased, users may not hear the telephone ring and eventually miss their phone calls. There are telephone sets provided with caller identification device that records the callers' telephone numbers, so users can call back after verifying the callers' telephone numbers. However, users need to check their caller identification devices personally when their telephones ring and, therefore, the caller identification devices do not serve the purpose sufficiently.
The inventor has studied the foregoing problems thoroughly and conducted numerous tests; then created the present invention.